Hasta que las velas no ardan
by SunaRen
Summary: "Soy una mujer sin nada. Quizá no tenga nada porque soy mujer."
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Dado que no nací en Japón, no dibujé manga, y no recibí premios o halagos por ello, dado que fueron otras mis circunstancias, preferí no ser Oda-sensei. One piece, a él le pertenece.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura!^^

* * *

><p><em>"…vivir únicamente el momento presente, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la contemplación de la luna, la nieve, la flor del cerezo y las hojas multicolores del arce [...], no dejarse abatir por la pobreza ni permitir que se trasluzca en el rostro, sino flotar a la deriva como una calabaza en el río. Esto es lo que llamamos <em>_mundo flotante."_

* * *

><p>Zoro salvaguardó las distancias, tanto físicas como morales. No porque tuviera un impedimento moral realmente, sino porque estaba más allá de eso. Enarcó una ceja. Suficiente para dar a entender que pasaba del asunto. El Shichibukai, en cambio, persistió en su ánimo contemplativo; consumida su seriedad por su apatía y consumida su apatía por su seriedad.<p>

La tarde ennegrecida retrataba su perfil en las ventanas, inamovible. Ninguna palabra nació de sus bocas luego de que el mayor terminara de hablar; no había vibración acústica que hiciera tropezar la quietud del ambiente. Mihawk, desde su trono de terciopelo, en el que parecía vivir ensimismado en sus lecturas, tenía los nervios del peliverde sujetos por las astas. O lo hacía a propósito o le salía natural mosquearlo. O las dos cosas. Si tenía tanto tiempo libre bien podía usarlo para entrenarlo a él.

-No estoy interesado, gracias.

Aunque consideraba innecesaria una respuesta tan obvia. No estaba ahí para jugar, tenía un cometido y no iba a desatenderlo entre las sábanas. ¿Es que acaso se estaba burlando de él? Le refregaba en la cara los instintos primarios de su sexo sin tener en cuenta que él dedicó su vida a la ejercitación tanto física como mental. Disciplina, voluntad, fuerza. La meditación era el camino del guerrero. ¿Por qué ese hombre hurgaba con su altiva indiferencia en un asunto que estaba, por demás, vedado? Lo subestimaba, él no era un púber. Y, sin embargo, las cuencas ambarinas de sus ojos lo retenían allí, erguido a pocos pasos, oprimido por el gris de los muros del salón, impaciente por rozar el acero de su enemigo en un futuro no tan lejano. Lo observaba con severa curiosidad, ladeado el rostro levemente. Podía quitarle el juicio a cualquiera.

-Si no tienes más que decir…-expresó con la intención de echar tierra al asunto. Que no tenía todo el día, pero tampoco era cuestión de ser maleducado.

Suspiró, ¿qué clase de reacción era esa? No importaba, porque devolvió su atención al libro de turno.

-Puedes irte, estaré contigo más tarde.

El peliverde le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Bien, Taka No Me podía perder el tiempo si quería, consagrado al vicio y a sus textos inútiles. Por su parte, se haría más fuerte a costa de la comodidad del otro. Una sonrisa entre sádica y desafiante curvó sus labios.

-Roronoa-llamó el soberano de un reino muerto cuando el susodicho estaba a medio camino de la salida. Volteó a mirarlo, pero el mayor parecía haber perdido todo interés en él-, la próxima vez que decidas retozar en la intimidad, por favor, no lo hagas en el baño de mi habitación.

Un hormigueo recorrió su columna ¡Que había sido un accidente!, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? La expresión perpleja y granate del espadachín se torció en una mueca indignada. Todas las habitaciones eran iguales, y de todas, justo en la de él… ¡Ese hombre! Quieto en su lugar, retó en silencio al Shichibukai para que volcara su atención en él, pero como éste no se daba por enterado, intentó, con toda la dignidad que era posible en esa situación, mantener la compostura.

-No volverá a pasar-contestó, queriendo demostrar que no lo había aturdido lo más mínimo, antes de seguir su marcha pensando que ese hombre era lo mismo que una espiga en el…

-Y Roronoa-Zoro tragó saliva, con la mano firmemente aferrada al pomo de la puerta. El muy maldito lo hacía a propósito, no cabía duda-, si cambias de opinión, avísame.

Esta vez, Zoro encaró a su maestro, con una refulgente seguridad pintada en su sonrisa y una sombra de letalidad en ella.

-No tengo tiempo para andar desperdiciando.

Dracule Mihawk bebió de su acostumbrada copa de vino, como si el golpe seco de la puerta le hubiera provocado sed. Ese muchacho, además de arrogante, era demasiado verde. En la soledad del salón, una línea curveada y sutil, se imprimió en los labios del moreno. Las cosas cambiarían, más tarde o más temprano. Procuraría que así fuese; él era, después de todo, el responsable de su adiestramiento.

...

Aburrida. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaban pasar de ella? ¡Estúpidos espadachines! Y ese avechucho que no la consideraba como se merecía… Sospechaba que a ese hombre le gustaba regodearse en su ventajosa posición de señor de la casa, haciéndose rogar y tratándola con una petulante indiferencia. No era lindo con ella, no le gustaban los dulces, ¡y no era kawaii! En cambio, se mantenía frío y distante, de tal modo que era ella quien tenía que recordarle que vivían en el mismo castillo y que existía algo llamado _hospitalidad_… a lo que él le respondía que había algo llamado _obligación_… ¡Que a eso se le llamaba tiranía!

Su reflejo le devolvió el labio fruncido y la expresión despechada.

Ocupada en reprochar mentalmente a quien le daba alojo, detuvo momentáneamente el ir y venir de su cepillo. Sobre la mesa del tocador, un libro.

Pellona desvió sus pensamientos al volumen literario profanado por su curiosidad, como si la historia que dejara inacabada le urgiera a saborear el final; los anhelos de los protagonistas, la tragedia y la pasión, conmovieron su imaginario. No pensó ni por asomo en encontrarse con una sección dedicada al romance en la biblioteca, claro que debía de ser algún error, porque después de todo, era la biblioteca de _ese _hombre: más intratable que una roca y con la variedad de sentimientos de una cucharita de té. Hasta los zombis eran más emotivos.

Quizá se los entregaran por error (porque el Shichibukai no compraba libros, sino _cajas_ de libros) y lo olvidase con el tiempo. Pensar en el lado romántico de Dracule Mihawk era lo mismo que tentar a Cerberus con una zanahoria.

La historia trataba de un amor dominado por los avatares de una fortuna adversa, sus protagonistas, una cortesana desilusionada y un ronin sin rumbo, se hallaron en el cruce especular de sus miradas y entonces… ¡El amor es un huracán! Pellona flexionó sus puños, pegados sus codos al cuerpo, en un gesto entusiasta de fervor: estaba segura de eso. Sus pupilas destellaban convencimiento. Apresó el libro contra su pecho en un rapto idólatra de cariño.

Lo leería, ahora sí… desde la parte en que la matrona la presenta a los nuevos clientes… un poco más y volvería a encontrarse con el guerrero… La pelirosa ondeó su vestido trazando vueltas danzarinas en el trayecto de la cómoda a la cama adoselada y se dejó caer en el mullido colchón con una sonrisa ilusionada. Ese era _su_ momento. No tenía que oír las groserías de un espadachín musculoso bueno para nada ni los gruñidos del ogro del castillo, dos bestias insensibles a las que no les gustaban las cosas lindas ni le convidaban con chocolate caliente. A su lado, recostado en los almohadones, Kumashi mantenía balanceada su cabeza de felpa. No, no sería interrumpida, no como la otra vez. En un instante, cambió su expresión a una de enfado, rememorando el verdor de sus recuerdos y unas fuertes ansias de pisar césped. No, no sería interrumpida.

Se relajó. Recuperó la sonrisa. Ahora sí…

-¡PELLONA!

La voz potente y grave rellenó los ecos del castillo, su vibrar sacudió los nervios de la chica fantasma como en un escalofrío. Indignada, se puso de pie de un salto, armando una pose contraofensiva de cara hacia la puerta cerrada, con los hombros enervados y los puños apretados. El libro yacía en la cama sin abrir.

-¿¡Qué quieres, maldito espadachín!-gritó.

No la escucharía, lo sabía. Pero tenía que dejar fluir la bronca o explotaría, ¿es que no podían arreglarse sin ella? Buen par de inútiles estaban hechos, siempre dando órdenes ¡Como si ella fuera una sirvienta!

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡ARREGLA ESTO, YA!

La acústica del castillo era una maravilla; el iracundo arrebato del peliverde hacía mella en lo maravilloso. No hacía más que gritar cuando quería dirigirle la palabra a alguien, no aludía conocer otro tipo de comunicación. Pellona ESTO, Pellona AQUELLO…y Pellona sabía por qué. Era un bruto y un torpe, sí, pero había otra cuestión…: él nunca encontraba a la persona a la que quería hablarle. Había que estar pendiente de él a todas horas o acababa irremediablemente perdido en el entramado de pasillos, vestíbulos y habitaciones del castillo: era peor que un niño ¡y ella no era ninguna niñera! Con paso decidido, encaminó su dirección hacia los gritos que clamaban su presencia.

Zoro observaba la espalda de su kimono con fruncida severidad. El espejo colgado en la pared del pasillo le devolvía la imagen de un parche bordado con la forma de un orgulloso osito haciendo juego con el color de la vestimenta. ¿En qué momento…? No importaba, más le valía arreglar el asunto, ¿cuánto tiempo más pensaba tardarse en aparecer? Pobre de ella si se veía obligado a ir a buscarla... Debió haberse puesto el kimono sin darse cuenta del detalle; y ese hombre permaneció sin mencionar una sola palabra… A propósito. El peliverde suspiró para no perder la calma. Se rió a costa suya, seguramente. Eso era lo que más le molestaba del asunto. Pero cuando él ocupara el título del mejor espadachín del mundo ya no tendría mucho de qué reírse. Quien ríe último ríe mejor, ya le mostraría…

-¿¡Qué quieres, estúpido espadachín!

Divisó a la causa de su problema erguida con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo con la altivez de una niña caprichosa. Emergió de un pasillo a su derecha, que desembocaba al pasillo en que ahora se encontraban que a la vez conectaba a otra serie de pasillos consecuentes que a su vez… A la mierda con los pasillos, eso era un jodido embrollo. Sólo a Mihawk podía ocurrírsele vivir en un lugar así… Si no se hubiera instalado allí antes de arribar él a la isla, habría jurado que eligió el sitio a propósito…

Encarados, frente a frente, el peliverde, sin mediar palabra, procedió a desvestirse el kimono de un rápido movimiento, desanudando previamente la faja que cargaba sus katanas, y sosteniendo estas en la mano derecha. El torso desnudo daba señales de la efectividad del entrenamiento, marcada en la pronunciada musculatura que iba cobrando un aspecto aun más fornido con el paso del tiempo. Pellona sospechaba: masa muscular, igual a la más absurda pedantería; Zoro no estaba lejos de alcanzar a Mihawk, de eso nada... ¡tanto que se esmeraba por alcanzarlo! Pero estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, después de todo, los dos eran insufribles; aunque admitía que el avechucho le llevaba cierta ventaja.

El peliverde tendió hacia la chica fantasma la ropa.

-¿¡Por qué me lo das!

Zoro enarcó peligrosamente una ceja. Atreverse a jugar con su paciencia… Ese día todos parecían querer escarbar en lo obvio con tal de irritarlo.

-Quítalo.

-¿¡Por qué!¿¡Qué tiene de malo!-Pero se interrumpió en el gesto airado para adoptar una expresión de repentino entendimiento-. ¿No te gusta el color?

La sien comenzaba a dolerle.

-No es el maldito color. Quítalo.

Pellona cruzó los brazos y ladeó el rostro, pertinaz.

-No quiero.

No querían entenderlo: todos sus juguetes debían ser bonitos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Eres lento.

Era el colmo.

-¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO ARREGLES!-exigió, sacudiendo la prenda en el aire. La pelirrosa se achicharró amedrentada en el lugar.

-¡NO TIENES QUE GRITARME!-devolvió de igual manera, con los puños encolerizados. No iba a dejarse tratar de ese modo, ¿quién se creía que era? ¡Estúpido espadachín!

-¡Y tú no tenías que arruinar mi kimono!

-¡Yo no lo he arruinado! ¡Está bien así como está: es kawai! ¡De la otra forma no lo es!

¡Había que estar explicando las cosas con manzanas!

-¡No pienso usar esta cosa, me gustaba tal cual estaba, así que arréglalo!

Del otro lado de las puertas cerradas, la disputa continuó su ritmo habitual. Mihawk, concluida la lectura, se dedicó a observar la trémula superficie del vino. La copa oscilaba en su mano como si cautivo en el cristal, el tiempo no tuviera salida. Pero quien le enseñó a dominar la espada, no le dio la clave para dominar el tiempo. Tampoco era algo que pudiera aprenderse. Bebió un trago, sin prisa.

-¡Tú no sabes nada!-exclamó la pelirrosa, herida en su orgullo.

-¡No voy a llevar este oso bobo encima, quítalo!

-¡Ya deja de darme órdenes!

-¡Tú deja de negarte!

-¡No me da la gana! ¡Puedes no llevar nada puesto si quieres, ese no es mi problema!

-¡Pues resulta que mi problema eres tú!

-¡Eres un insensible!-Pellona cubrió sus nacientes lágrimas con un brazo, al borde de un quiebre emocional.

Lágrimas de cocodrilo. Sin embargo, Zoro contuvo su bronca y se quedó en su sitio, mostrándose incómodo con la situación.

-Oi, no tienes que…

-¡Cállate!- exigió entre sollozos. El peliverde acató enseguida, molesto-. Yo…pensaba…que te gustaría-mintió, a la vez que aspiraba el aire con fuerza por la nariz-. Me lastimé los dedos cosiéndolo… Pero si tanto te desagrada…

-Mucho.

Las puertas del salón entreabrieron el resquicio que fuera a ocupar la figura alta y soberbia del Shichibukai en el instante que Pellona derramaba llanto al cielo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Llevaba el libro que leyera en la comodidad de su sillón en una mano. Contempló la escena sin dar señales de conmoverse.

-Creí haberles dicho que no discutieran en los pasillos, y de ser posible, que no lo hicieran en el sitio inmediato a mi presencia. -Palabras educadas, cejas hostiles.

Zoro lo miró confundido. Estaba seguro de haber abandonado el salón hace rato, ¿de dónde había salido?

-¡Mihawk!-clamó el manantial de las penas como si se tratara de algún paladín de la justicia. Y extendió hacia el peliverde un índice acusador, el culpable reaccionó cual mudo sobresalto-. ¡Es un insensible!

-Es raro no oírlo de ti, recuerda que me acusas de lo mismo con frecuencia. No puedo ayudarte-expresó, indiferente-. Roronoa, te hacía entrenando, ¿acaso no decías que no tenías tiempo que desperdiciar? Si era para esto, he malentendido tu determinación.

Maldito Shichibukai, ya le quitaría esos humos…

-Estoy solucionando un asunto-argumentó con solemnidad-. Pudiste haber mencionado que tenía un oso en mi espalda-agregó, rencoroso.

-Lo siento, pero no están en la escala de lo que considero buen gusto-respondió, irritándolo.

-¡No es lo mismo!-interrumpió la pelirosa, insistiendo en su papel-. Tú eres refinado, educado, inteligente… ¡Ése es una bestia!

-¡Ey!-objetó el aludido, pero concentró su saña en el moreno-. ¡No es por eso! ¡No hay forma de que me gustara llevar un oso en la espalda, es algo que ella hizo sin mi consentimiento!

-¿Ves? A ti también te grita, es un malagradecido…Tú eres bueno, considerado…

-Es curioso, no son esos los adjetivos que sueles atribuirme-comentó el mayor, ajeno al arrebato del peliverde. Omitió decir que eran los mismos cumplidos cada vez que ella requería algún favor de su parte-. No es asunto mío lo que otros elijan como buen gusto-agregó, desentendiéndose de la cuestión.

-¡Te he dicho que no es eso!-No tenía caso, optó por desviar su voz-. Ya deja el lloriqueo y arregla esto-dijo el peliverde, fastidiado. El kimono ondeó con delicadeza, deslizándose en caída hasta envolver a la chica fantasma, arrojado por su dueño-. Me voy a entrenar.- Y volteó su caminar en la dirección equivocada.

-¡No me asfixies con esta cosa sucia!- le reprochó Pellona, desenterrándose de la tela y estrujándola entre sus manos -, ¿¡y dónde se supone que vas!¡La puerta principal está del otro lado, estúpido espadachín!

Mihawk. La culpa era de él, de alguna manera.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó sonrojado.

-Ya es suficiente. - Los otros dos acataron en resignado silencio. Lo prudente era no sacar de las casillas al amo del castillo-. Te acompañaré, Roronoa. Pellona- avanzó hacia ella -, guárdalo en la biblioteca. - Colocó el libro en sus manos antes de que pudiera replicar -. Volveremos para la cena-avisó- Vámonos, Roronoa.

La pelirrosa los contempló alejarse, esta vez, en la dirección correcta. El shock de que pasaran de ella como si tal cosa no le permitió reaccionar enseguida.

-¡NO ME DES ÓRDENES!-gritó, sin recibir respuesta.

¿¡Quiénes se creían que eran! Los dos la mandaban a hacer esto y esto otro como si tuvieran alguna autoridad sobre ella. ¡Por supuesto que no haría nada que no le diera la gana! Enfurruñada y ofendida, marchó en sentido contrario dando grandes zancadas. Primero, a la biblioteca.

...

El filo cortó su rostro en un tajo vertical. O así hubiera sido de no haber presentido el movimiento. Muy cerca. Veloz, acertado, poderoso. Todavía le sorprendía la destreza adquirida por ese mono, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Sus movimientos eran los de _él_. La coincidencia bastaba para cegar sus propios impulsos, dejarse llevar por la pulsión ferviente de su sueño.

Los ecos encontrados en el choque de metal contra metal revelaban la tenacidad de los duelistas. De entre los árboles, bordeando los límites del claro reservado al aprendiz humano y al maestro humandrill, se colaba el chillido inquieto de las bestias de Kuraigana. La tarde ennegrecida sudaba las horas transcurridas sin conseguir quebrantar la impermeabilidad de la expectación general. Cautivo en las cuencas ambarinas del Shichibukai, el devenir de los combatientes, titilaba convertido en un reflejo. Cruzado de piernas y brazos, la impasibilidad indemne, se erigía asentado sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera un reino; la Kokutou Yoru a la espalda.

Agilidad, fuerza, persistencia. El mono no era un enemigo para despreciar, pero le demostraría el error de creerse demasiado cuando se es una triste imitación. Porque Zoro se daba cuenta, la técnica era de _ese _hombre… pero jamás una copia equiparaba al original. No podía perder el tiempo con ese mono. Una recia estocada lo obligó a retroceder, desarmando su guardia. Y su contrincante no era de los que se contienen. Maldición. El filo caía sobre él. Los humandrills aullaron excitados.

...

_Soy una mujer sin nada. Quizá no tenga nada porque soy mujer. Pero cuando los hombres me imaginan, sé que gobierno el placer de sus sentidos en un plano fuera de lo terrenal: lo supracarnal. El límite entre lo real y lo irreal se evapora junto el incienso. Beben, conversan, gustan del canto y la poesía. Es curioso, como ser real he sido maltratada, vendida, ultrajada, pero como ser irreal he sido elevada por sobre lo sublime, venerada. Algunas veces se van sin despojarme de mi trono, pero debe ser que una mujer no es apta para detentar autoridad, porque si no son ellos, son otros los que someten a sus sentidos el calor de una carne ultrajada. No me importa mucho, les sirvo con esmero, y les agradezco en silencio haber sido elegida de entre las demás. Porque cuantos más clientes atraiga, mi talento será apreciado por Yarite-baba, y ascenderé en el escalafón. _Pellona, enfrascada en la lectura, dio vuelta la página.

La habitación rezumaba elegancia, así como un gusto particular por la ternura de los peluches. El mobiliario ofrecía una tendencia a las curvas y a las guirnaldas; la felpa recubría cuerpos inanimados con diferentes motivos, desperdigados por el lugar: descansando en el cómodo tapizado de los sillones, saludando desde la repisa de la biblioteca, la cual, se hallaba ensamblada a las paredes sin dejar espacio al desnudo. Pellona había insistido en tener su propia biblioteca, al principio no pudo almacenar con ella su colección de libros por carecer del mueble, pero terminó por convencer a Mihawk de colocárselo.

Dispuestos en un revuelo caótico, un cúmulo de alfileres, retazos lanudos, hilo, sobrantes de tela y revistas de moda, ocupaban la planicie circular de una mesa rodeada por dos sillas. Colgado al respaldo de una de ellas, el kimono del espadachín. Sobre el asiento, un colorido almohadón lucía el parche bordado del osito bobo. _El miedo se adelantaba a mí y a mis compañeras, y lo veíamos saludarnos a lo lejos. Destino. El miedo conocía nuestro destino. La vida era algo transitorio, los hombres lo entendieron y se lanzaron a la búsqueda del placer en ese lapso fugaz de la existencia, para hacerla grata y apetecible. Pero las mujeres de sus fantasías, contenidas en las murallas de sus mundos flotantes, no tienen de donde asirse; la vida y la belleza son como la llama que se extingue, coronando así, en un manto de oscuridad y secreto alivio, el encuentro consumado entre una yuujo y su cliente. Cuando la llama se extinguiera, seriamos descartables. _

_Ese era el mayor temor para alguien como yo._

...

El claro se hallaba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos. No había rastro de los humandrills.

Tendido boca abajo, Zoro sentía el peso de su maestro presionar los músculos en su espalda. Ambos, el torso desnudo. La piel sudorosa y curtida era repasada por los puños del moreno, extendidos con la firme resolución de relajar a su aprendiz, cuyas exhalaciones hacían vibrar el silencio. Un abrupto gemido alertó al moreno de haber ejercido demasiada presión sobre una zona sensible. El fulgor de sus ojos penetró la expresión aquejada del peliverde.

-¿Dónde te duele?

-No es nada…

Obstinado. Mihawk hincó la presión. Zoro se resistió al quejido, pero su maestro aumentó la fuerza de forma progresiva.

-Para-gruñó.

-No deberías ocultarme tu dolor físico, eres desaprensivo contigo mismo, y no es algo por lo que vaya a felicitarte.- El moreno cedió a la vez que tomaba asiento a su lado, cruzadas las piernas.

-No quiero tus felicitaciones- acotó el peliverde, sin intención de levantarse. No podía. Mantenía los brazos a los lados y el rostro dirigido a la figura del Shichibukai.

-Pero quieres superarme, lo cual es lo mismo a recibir mis felicitaciones.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Quizá.

Zoro se reservó el comentario. Ya le mostraría…

-Eres en verdad desconsiderado contigo mismo, Roronoa- expresó el maestro, asiéndose al tema-. Normalmente no me importaría, sin embargo, no pienso dejar la cuestión de lado. El cuerpo de un guerrero es su propia espada, no puede desestimarse como lo haces tú. Es tu trabajo fortalecer sus debilidades, pero si no atiendes sus necesidades, estarías perdiendo el tiempo intentando llenar agujeros sin fondo creados por tu desapego e inmadurez. Puedes pensar que no tienes flancos a la vista, yo los veo, ¿te das cuenta ahora?

-No pensé que fueras a insistir de esta manera-dijo, contrariado.

-No pensé que tendría que lidiar con tu inmadurez. Hay aspectos en un hombre que no pueden reprimirse, en cuyo caso reflejarían un resultado negativo. No perderás tiempo, ganarás batallas, te lo garantizo.

Zoro concluyó que el halo metafórico y filosófico que impregnaba las palabras de su maestro no ameritaba al tema en cuestión. Pero era su maestro, no podía negarse.

-Tú y yo somos diferentes-enfatizó, testarudo.

-El camino de la meditación no se halla exento de la experimentación, Roronoa. Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes. - El aludido hizo una mueca desdeñosa-. Además-continuó el moreno-, no se me ocurriría compararte conmigo.

Acto reflejo: las cejas del peliverde temblaron, enzarzadas en una batalla entre los puños y el estoicismo. La mirada que le tendió a su maestro desmintió cualquier intento de arreglo pacífico. Radiaba seguridad y sadismo.

-Te venceré, definitivamente-delató, serio.

El Shichibukai sostuvo esa mirada segura de sí misma, arrogante. Una sonrisa esbozó una nota de burla en sus labios, nota falsa. Lejos estaba de burlarse de ese chico, no ahora, cuando sabía de lo que su voluntad era capaz. Le recordaba un poco a él mismo, sólo un poco, porque después de todo, él siempre fue distinto.

-Para retar a tu enemigo desde el barro, hablas con demasiada confianza.

Lo mataría, definitivamente lo mataría.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

* * *

><p><em>En el beso de un amante, una botella de sake vacía se derrama sobre mi cuerpo. Rojos capullos de azucena herida, con aroma a al<em>_**toc**__co__**toc**__hol e incienso.__**toc**__Esos__**toc**__no__**toc**__eran__**toc**__aman__**toc**__tes, e__**toc**__sos no eran besos, tú me lo enseñaste una noche vieja,__**toc**__acom__**toc**__pa__**toc**__ñados po__**toc**__r un__**toc**__acop__**toc**__a de__**toc**__lun__**toc**__a lle__**toc**__na._ Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

-¡Si no te abren es porque no hay nadie!

Mihawk contempló el torbellino de nervios que arrasara la puerta, inmune al rosa fulminante de la muchacha. Las curvas de sus cejas la encararon con aspereza.

-Acabas de refutar tu suposición-contradijo el moreno.

-¿¡Qué quieres!-inquirió fastidiada.

No respondió. Apresó con su penetrante mirada la expresión nerviosa de la pelirosa y la sometió a un letargo contemplativo, reprendiéndola en silencio. Pellona entendió que estaba molesto. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la vista en un instante, en un gesto derrotado y altivo. Pasó un minuto.

-¿Qué quieres?-inquirió, esta vez, con la voz contenida.

Mihawk suspiró, los parpados cerrados.

-Nosotros nos iremos, te quedaras sola en el castillo.

-Bien.

-Comerás sola el almuerzo.

-Bien.

-Compraré las cosas de tu lista para la despensa.

-Bien.

-¿Quieres algo más?-preguntó a la muchacha que seguía sin dignarse a mirarlo. Notó cómo su capricho amenazaba con traicionarla.

-Nada.

-Entonces, me voy. Volveremos para la cena.

Sin más, volteó rumbo a la puerta principal. La capa de viaje ondeaba tras él, Pellona observó el balanceo de la Kokutou Yoru; y sintió una brisa de aire frío en el pecho.

-¿Estará bien? No sirve para orientarse, de seguro te causará problemas y no durará mucho sin ser visto, ¡es tan inútil!-soltó de repente en un audible murmullo.

El Shichibukai la observó con atención por sobre el hombro, detenido su andar. Ella no consiguió mantener el contacto por mucho tiempo, y se concentró en un punto cualquiera del pasillo.

-Cuidaré de él.

-Siempre obligando a los demás a estar pendientes de él…

-¿No quieres que te traiga algo de fuera?

-Nada…

-¿Segura?

-Bueno, hay algo…- Obsequió al moreno una acuarela de miradas furtivas, antes de decidirse a hablar. Sin embargo, él no parecía reacio a escucharla-. Necesito felpa para los peluches, relleno, estambre para los pompones, de colores surtidos, hilo blanco…- De pronto, olvido su inhibición. Enumeraba los artículos con los dedos, sumida en el regocijo de lo que podría hacer al obtenerlos-. Y quizá puedas encontrar parches bordados con motivos kawaii, tela… ¡Ah! También quería una aguja de croché más gruesa… ¡Y una máquina de coser! He estado leyendo en la revista… ¡revistas! ¿Sabes cuales, verdad?

De soslayo, la expresión inmutable del Shichibukai era ensombrecida por el ala ancha del sombrero que usara en cada salida al exterior. Pellona reflejó cierta ansiedad ante tanto silencio por su parte.

-Puedes no traer las revistas…-intentó negociar.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y frunció ligeramente el ceño, insatisfecha con la respuesta. Pero no era su intención volver a molestarlo.

-Bien-expresó, con el propósito de sonar indiferente.

-Entonces, me voy.

El eco de las botas al alejarse la sacaba de quicio.

-¡No vayan a dejar enfriar la cena, que no la calentaré! ¡No piensen que me preocuparé por que lleguen a cualquier hora!- gritó cuando el moreno doblaba por una esquina, y cerró su habitación de un portazo.

Ya dentro, corrió hacia la cama y se arrojó sobre el blando colchón en el que descansaba el libro, otra vez, interrumpido. Abrazó a Kumashi hecha un ovillo. ¿Por qué tenían que irse sin ella? A pesar de que insistió en acompañarlos… ¡Como si pudieran arreglarse sin ella! ¡Estúpidos espadachines!

...

Una isla solitaria coronaba la aparente mansedumbre del mar. La depresión vertical de sus costas hundía al azul marino en una profundidad abismal, los afilados acantilados se erguían poderosos e inexpugnables; adentrarse por el terreno delimitado y verde, era ascender por el escarpado montañoso, soberbio, de una inclinación inflexible. En el cenit del terreno empinado, se alzaban los recios muros de una fortaleza. Impiadosa rigidez, sombría grandeza. Las murallas, en su ambición por tocar el cielo, demolían la distancia con la tierra.

-No da la impresión de ser un sitio con cartel para visitas.

Como un grano de arena enfrentado a la cruel realidad de estar rodeado por la inmensidad de millones de granos de arena iguales a él, el barco de Mihawk se mecía tranquilo sobre las olas. Observar esa obra colosal de la naturaleza desde sus mismísimos pies, imponía. Sin embargo, Roronoa Zoro no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-¿Lo escalamos?

Una curvada sonrisa asomó a los labios del Shichibukai sin ser detectada, oculto su rostro bajo el ala del sombrero, inclinada de forma que fuera propicio tomar una siesta. De seguro, ese muchacho era capaz de hacerlo.

-Si escalas el acantilado, serás tomado como un intruso.

Y el aspecto lo tenía. Capa cerrada con capucha, color pardo; rasgos disimulados en lo siniestro del misterio. Este personaje de dudosas intenciones se hallaba erguido a un costado del único asiento del barco, ocupado por la figura reclinada del moreno, cruzado de piernas y enlazadas las manos. No daba señales de mostrarse inquieto por el detalle de que de seguir recto chocarían con las rocas. Zoro no había realizado el viaje de pie, pero tomó posición cuando su maestro le avisó de estar prontos a arribar, desocupando su sitio tras el mástil, apoyada la espalda al lado posterior del mismo. Un prominente bostezo escapó por su boca.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está el puerto?

-¿No alcanzas a ver una gruta en forma de arco?-inquirió su interlocutor, la cabeza gacha, sin interés por alterar la comodidad de su postura.

Zoro buscó con la mirada. No la encontró. Desde que subieran al barco, no había querido señalarle al Shichibukai la singularidad de su método de navegación: abordó, soltó el amarre y se echó una siesta. Era como exclamar al cielo: ¡Allá sea!... Le pareció que navegaban sin rumbo, y en ningún momento su maestro dio a entender lo contrario. Sin embargo, nada dijo. Confió en él, ¿qué sabía él mismo, después de todo, de navegación? Y, al final, llegaron, sin saber muy bien el cómo. Así que esa gruta debía de estar por algún lugar. Pasaron unos minutos de hartazgo, el peliverde barrió una y otra vez el horizonte en una ráfaga ocular. Ahí estaba. Tenía que ser. Una hendidura oscurecida, como boca de garganta; tímida y disimulada.

-La veo.

-Nos estarán esperando.

-¿Pueden vernos?- No distinguía la silueta de ninguna embarcación o persona.

-No son cortos con la vigilancia.

-¿Por qué tantos recaudos?, ¿No es mejor que un sitio como ese sea más accesible?

-Si lo fuera, sería tan fácil entrar como salir. La isla está pensada de tal modo que los que viven adentro no puedan salir y los que vienen de fuera no puedan llevarse nada consigo a la vuelta.

-¿Qué trafican?-preguntó, intuía la respuesta.

-Mujeres. Las mujeres de esta isla son famosas por sus cualidades y muy codiciadas en el mercado, el tráfico es algo que acontece a cualquier burdel con buena fama, todos protegen su mercancía, pero este sitio es especial ya que cuenta con la protección del Gobierno Mundial, al igual que la venta de esclavos en el Archipiélago Shaobondy. Sé que te hallas al tanto de eso.

-Sí, he estado ahí-expresó con gravedad.

-Aunque claro, nunca falta un incauto capaz de pensar que puede pasar por encima las medidas de seguridad. Y a veces, tienen suerte. Sin embargo, hace mucho que no sé de ningún caso.

El lóbrego interior de la húmeda cavidad se cernía sobre ellos. El peliverde divisó el cuerpo cambiante de las llamas, hundido en el fondo. Teas ardiendo en las paredes. Unas sandalias apuraban su andar, para recibirlos, cual masa de oscuridad encarnada en una persona.

-¿Dices que los nobles mundiales acuden a este lugar?

-Todos lo hacen. Sin embargo, aquí no es como en el Archipiélago; los negocios y el status se tratan con disimulo. Mientras tengas dinero, eres un cliente. Eso es lo único que importa en este lugar. Cuando todavía tenía un precio por mi cabeza, no me exponía de esta manera. Sin embargo, podía acabar en el mismo burdel que un almirante, sin que eso comprometiera mi secreto. El dueño cuida a su cliente, por una cuestión de intereses, claro. Siempre se manejaron en la más absoluta discreción. Te darás cuenta de eso cuando lleguemos a la ciudad.

La Isla del Mundo Flotante, contaba con cuatro accesos según los cuatro puntos cardinales.

El puerto principal, la entrada del sur, era la sede preferida del tránsito. Se trataba de un desembarcadero para los clientes legales y los barcos de carga dedicados al comercio para con la ciudadela. Sin embargo, el puerto, una construcción sólida e impertérrita sobre el oleaje del mar, no comunicaba de forma directa con la ciudad. Un entramado de redes subterráneas conectaban con la superficie de la misma a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros de dura roca.

Los túneles databan de hace mucho tiempo y fueron perfeccionándose a lo largo de las décadas; su adquisición más reciente, en términos de importancia y edificación, fueron las capsulas de ascenso, administradas por el científico a cargo de los avances de la marina, lo cual, acabó con las interminables escaleras o la lentitud de los ascensores, que a pesar de sus inconvenientes, jamás incidieron en la falta de la sufrida clientela.

Mucho se hablaba de salas subterráneas y de las actividades que habrían de realizarse en ellas. Dichas salas existían, escondidas en la profundidad laberíntica del incognito. Treinta años atrás se tuvo constancia de uno de los atentados de trata de mujeres más temerario hasta el momento: se construyó una serie de pasadizos no autorizados con el objeto de saquear la mercancía. Estuvo vigente por dos años, hasta ser descubierto; se dio muerte a los culpables y se selló ese pasaje para siempre.

Además del puerto principal, en el sector este se hallaba un muelle escondido en el abovedado interior de las rocas, al que se accedía a través de una puerta maciza y enorme. Ofrecía refugio a los barcos cuya intención era pasar desapercibidos, en su mayoría, piratas. Era una construcción impresionante. Sin embargo, la contribución en dinero por el anclaje era demasiado alta. Por eso mismo, algunos barcos preferían anclar en las mediaciones de la Gruta del Norte y transportarse en botes hasta allí. El sitio estaba capacitado para albergar barcos pequeños; estos eran conducidos por el pasillo recto y sombrío de la caverna hasta la zona de amarre, siempre sobre el nivel del mar, infinitamente negro.

Las estalactitas y estalagmitas se adivinaban en el juego de luces llameantes así como en el goteo húmedo y constante.

La entrada del oeste no estaba abierta a los clientes. Se sabía que era por donde pasaba la mercancía.

El hombre que fuera a recibirlos, amarró, finalmente, el barco a una saliente del terreno rocoso que bordeaba el agua salada en un trazo amplio y circular.

Varios botes acompañaban al barco del Shichibukai. Al parecer, el sitio se abría hacia otras secciones con la misma función, de hecho, habían sido conducidos hasta allí por un desvío, pasando por otras zonas de desembarque. Un saludo lacónico aconteció entre su guía y el hombre apostado en la única silla del lugar. Situado en el centro divisor de dos rejas empotradas a la roca con sendas palancas en la cara interna de sus costados, fumaba tranquilo su pipa. Tranquilo y atento a la figura imponente del moreno, ajeno a cuanto sucedía, sumido en el reposo.

Zoro pisó roca.

Observó la afanosa tarea de su guía, que habiendo abierto una de las rejas, procedía a destrabar el mecanismo de una especie de capsula de hierro. Desatendió la labor del guía para reparar en la imagen estática de su maestro, ¿cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir con eso? Lo sacaba del sueño pero él ni siquiera abría ojo… Abrió los ojos. El soberbio perfil de Taka No Me brilló a la luz del fuego. Su mirada llameaba.

Zoro se reprendió con vehemencia al sentir el fulgor de un escalofrío. No fue miedo. La mirada de ese hombre _provocaba…_ respeto. Al menos en él, ese sentimiento era respeto. Por un duelista, por un enemigo, por un guerrero. En el hombre que tosía humo y sorpresa compulsivamente, incitaba otra cosa. _Miedo._

Al tiempo que Mihawk descendía del barco, se hizo oír el sonido metálico y ronco de ese extraño cacharro de hierro. Para asombro del peliverde, el interior de la cosa lucía bastante cómodo y limpio. Por dentro se hallaba revestido por una capa de tela mullida, color salmón.

-Señor Shichibukai y compañía, la capsula está lista, tengan a bien subir.

El moreno encabezó la marcha, y se introdujo sin más. Zoro lo secundó. Recorrió con la vista la mullida decoración hasta detenerse en la nueva labor del guía, ocupado en ajustar unas correas adheridas a las paredes del recubrimiento almohadillado en los brazos y piernas del Shichibukai. El peliverde reaccionó con curiosidad.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-¿Es su primera vez en una capsula señor?-preguntó el guía, encarándolo para comenzar su labor, esta vez, con él.

-Sí.

Había algo raro en esas dichosas correas, algo que no podía definir.

-Pues, no tiene usted nada de qué preocuparse-empezó a decir, ubicándolo de espaldas contra la pared-. Estos dispositivos, instalados en las correas, se ocuparan de que la gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo no se vea alterada por la fuerte presión que genera la succión-explicó, colocando la primera en el brazo derecho-. Deben estar las cuatro colocadas o no tendrá efecto.- Dirigió su intención a ajustar el brazo izquierdo, pero se halló con una traba, oculta bajo la capa. Debía hacerla a un lado para poder proceder. - Cuando lleguen sólo tendrán que…

-¡OYE!

Zoro bramó indignado al sentir el roce íntimo de un completo desconocido abrigando con el puño su objeto más preciado. O más bien el intento, porque al leer la intención de los movimientos hostiles, por instinto, empujó al hombre, desequilibrándolo con facilidad. Sin que éste supiera qué o cómo sucedió, antes siquiera de consumar el pecado capital contra el alma de un espadachín, fue impulsado hacia atrás, chocó contra la puerta de hierro, tropezó cual desgarbado en el aire, y ya sea por la desesperación momentánea de aferrarse a algo, accionó la palanca, a la vez que caía al piso. Mayor fue la desesperación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡No, Señor! ¡Espere!

Mihawk guareció el reproche de su mirada en la oscuridad de sus parpados, la expresión fruncida, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta concluyó cerrarse por sí misma.

...

La tarde era un parloteo; el de sus compañeras, otro.

Se hallaban en un piso superior, sin nada que hacer. Al contrario de ellas, las calles atestadas de la ciudad confesaban el devenir de gente atareada.

Corrida la ventana shoji, la imagen estilizada y elegante de dos mujeres enmascaradas apareció en el escenario de la callejuela como si ellas mismas fueran una representación de los actores de Kabuki, y se fundió en el silencio de la mirada que las observaba desde las alturas. Gallos agitaban sus alas en un rapto inútil, atadas sus patas al palo que dos muchachos cargaban sobre sus hombros. Pasaron cual muda amargura, nacida del último cacareo de la mañana.

Yarite-baba había traído una niña nueva, y las yuujo coloreaban su imaginación con un tinte rojo y pavoroso: ese día le tocaba iniciarse.

Debía de tener catorce o dieciséis años, la edad que ella misma tuviera en ese entonces. Serían siete días de preparación antes de ser lanzada al ruedo cotidiano. La niña nada sabía de lo que le esperaba, y el miedo por lo desconocido hacía mella en la voz temblorosa con que hacía las preguntas. Las risas sonoras de sus compañeras, ponían nerviosa a la niña. No entendía que para ellas no fue una grata experiencia.

Para mujeres como ellas, la palabra _destino_ estaba escrita en cada trozo de piel acariciado por el instructor.

-¡Midori! ¿No le está quedando bonito?

Comentó una de las entretenidas mujeres que componía el círculo de la reunión.

La habitación se conectaba a otra más pequeña, a la que se accedía a través del shoji abierto. Sobre el tatami, boca abajo, una mujer desnuda.

El maestro hiroshi, hincado de rodillas, con una mano presionaba la zona de la piel que trabajaba con la derecha, manipulando el hari con un ritmo y precisión los cuales su concentración no desatendía un momento. La tinta negra se escurría por las agujas constituyéndose en el contorno de lo que serían dos carpas koi, aleteando sus escamas en un río de matices impresos en la piel fresca y joven.

Midori apartó su vista de la ventana para contemplar la detallada labor.

-Tú ya has pasado por todo eso, que afortunada… ¡Midori tiene un horimono cubriéndole todo el cuerpo!-informó la yuujo a la niña-. Tú podrás hacerte uno más adelante para estar más bonita para tus clientes. ¡Si eres más bonita te elijarán más!

Tenía un dragón en su espalda. Muchas veces lo observaba en la cara de un espejo, admirada de los colores de su piel entintada. Había llegado a pensar, cuando los hombres hacían de ella objeto de amor, que a quien en verdad penetraban con sus deseos era a la mujer tatuada, no a ella.

-Si te conviertes en una yuujo muy bonita-remarcó otra- podrás llegar a ser una Tayuu y rechazar a los clientes que te disgusten. Deberían haber visto al último cliente que tuve ayer-agregó con una risa escabrosa- ¡tenía pelos por todas partes! Estaba segura de que si tiraba de uno, saldrían muchos más en su lugar.

Risas. Una de las mujeres del círculo decidió salirse de él y acomodarse junto a Midori, de nuevo atenta al mundo tras la ventana.

-Cuando el cliente tiene mucho dinero no se lo rechaza, aunque quisieras-dijo, ajena al humor reinante, sólo para la otra muchacha.

-Resulta penoso que todavía crea que puede convertirse en Tayuu. Pero tiene razón en algo, cuanto más bonita más cotizada.

-No he conocido a ninguna yuujo a la que eso le sirviera de algo.

-Yo tampoco.

-La deuda con el destino es algo que no se termina de pagar jamás.

...

_Acomodó sus desilusiones en el hueco del pecho del guerrero y sintió un calor extraño. Su voz rasgó los entramados de su historia. Le relató cómo manos extrañas la tomaban a la fuerza, cómo intentó resistirse, lo inútil que había sido. Describió la falta de emoción en el rosto severo de su padre y el sobresalto de su venta cuando hasta esa tarde todo había sido como cualquier otro día._

_ Era niña entonces, pero supo adonde la llevaban. __Si nacías mujer, sólo existía un destino. _Pellona cerró el libro. Recostada, lo abrazó contra su pecho, y al girar la cabeza, sus ojos tropezaron con la cara de Kumashi. Un grano de arroz, pegado a la barbilla de felpa.

Esas bestias insensibles…hacerla comer sola. Cocinaría lo que menos les gustase para esa noche… ¡y habrían de comérselo igual! Decidida, volcó su ánimo de guerra en la lectura. _Su amante retuvo su cuerpo desnudo y frío tensando los brazos de guerrero. El rumor de los brindis alentados por las cuerdas de un samisén, le recordó al artista de ukiyo-e que le había pedido de posar para él. Imaginó las pinturas de esas damas ocupadas en entretener a sus clientes, unas sirviendo el sake tal como se les había instruido, otras, perdidas entre los pliegues de su kimono desarreglado, entregadas a la tarea para la cual habían sido vendidas y no menos instruidas, y una arrastrando el bachi con resignada elegancia. Lloró amargamente._

_-Huiremos juntos._

_-Eso no puede ser, es imposible para una yuujo escaparle a la sombra de las murallas…_

_-Entonces, tú serás la primera._

_Al contemplar el fuego en las pupilas de su amante, comprendió que a lo único que le temía, era a perder para siempre esa mirada._

...

Una manzana roja se deslizó rodando entre sus congéneres, quebrando la armonía de la unidad y lo establecido, y cayó al suelo. El comerciante no se percató del acto descarado de su mercancía, ocupado como estaba en conversar con su vecino. El ajetreo de la plaza del mercado se hallaba concentrado en sí mismo. Aislada, en una ilusoria serenidad, al ser el tramo de calle menos transitado, la parada de los _subterráneos_ coronaba, sostenida por sus columnas, la negrura íntegra del vacío. No sucedía lo mismo con su parada amiga.

Abatido por la gravedad, padeció el revolcón de su vida. Lo padeció. Tendido en el suelo del interior de la capsula, el aspecto desquiciado de su postura alertó al cuidador de turno. Agarrado de los pelos con ambas manos en la cabeza, el hombre contemplaba con los ojos como platos el cuerpo inerte de un manojo de trapos. Roronoa Zoro veía todo negro.

Para espanto del cuidador, el otro abordante en el que no había reparado se trataba, nada menos, que de Taka No Me en persona. Confundido, lo vio pasar por encima del cadáver del que fuera su compañero de ascenso, como si en vez de ser un alma por la cual rezar fuera un trasto cualquiera puesto ahí por descuido. Zoro hizo a un lado la capa revuelta sobre su cara al tiempo que el hombre que penaba su muerte retrocedía sin saber qué decir o qué pensar ante el Shichibukai.

-¿Los recibe a todos con el mismo trato descortés?

Raudo del pánico, el hombre extendió sus brazos a los costados de la prominente cintura y adquirió una posición sumisa.

-Lo siento, señor…la capsula…usted…-alternó descolocadamente. Fue consciente del peso de su mentón cuando diviso la silueta viva del encapuchado que se arreglaba las ropas como si una brisa lo hubiera sorprendido al andar-. ¡Señor!-su perplejidad fue tal como para pasar por alto la figura del Shichibukai-. ¿¡Está…está usted bien!

-¿Eh?-gruñó el aludido, concentrado en flexionar las partes doloridas de su cuerpo.

El hombre no respondió enseguida. Su expectación fue absorbida por la ejercitación del milagro en cuestión. Al terminar, el peliverde interpeló con una ceja al rostro pasmado que le devolvía la mirada.

-Las correas…usted no tenía puestas…

-Tuve un inconveniente-sentenció.

La fuerza de convencimiento de ese hombre era tan terrible que el cuidador no se atrevió a comentar al respecto. Y se fue sin más. Dejando tras de sí a un hombre perdido en la estela de lo inexplicable. Brazos cruzados, expresión severa, el peliverde alcanzó los pasos adelantados del Shichibukai y la fiereza del contacto ocular incineró los centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-Lo sucedido en la capsula, queda en la capsula-segunda sentencia.

Mihawk sostuvo la tensión de la mirada sin mostrarse afectado por ella. Casi con curiosidad.

-Te dije que te sujetaras a mí-dijo, liderando la marcha.

-¡Es por eso mismo…!-exclamó al tiempo que un repentino sonrojo cubría sus mejillas-. ¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA!

¡Ese hombre…!

-¿Yo?-inquirió por sobre el hombro-. Eras tú el chimpancé que se daba golpes contra las paredes.

-¡Tú…!

Le sacaba de quicio.

-¿Yo…?-inquirió de nuevo, con susurrante suavidad. No perdía detalle de las expresiones contrariadas en el rostro de su aprendiz.

Se contuvo. Avanzó a la par de su maestro.

-A la vuelta, tomaremos capsulas separadas-solucionó.

-Como quieras. Pero nada de eso hubiera pasado si no te hubieras mostrado _tan_ ansioso-expresó, acentuando la delicadeza de sus palabras.

A propósito.

La plaza del mercado se abría en dos hileras sobre una calle ancha. Bullía actividad.

Atravesando el rumor de los precios, la lisonja y el regateo, Zoro cayó en la certidumbre de no ser el único sospechoso de la ciudad. Las capas y las caras cubiertas parecían ser sinónimo de extranjero.

Sujetos solitarios se deslizaban entre la multitud, concentrados en sus asuntos, que adivinaba, debían de tener una sola dirección.

Llegó a vislumbrar una máscara de Noh, con el rostro de un anciano bonachón, arrugadas sus facciones de madera en la expresión verosímil.

Siguió a su maestro doblando por una calle para darse cuenta de que las máscaras eran imitaciones vendidas en las esquinas. Dejado atrás el mercado, los comerciantes no mermaron. Puestos ambulantes, vendedores de artículos arraigados al suelo, tiendas. Un hombre lo persiguió para venderle un supuesto talismán milagroso. Arrasó con él cuando su existencia se convirtió en un estorbo, aquejado de mal talante, y fue entonces, cuando reparó en los barrotes de madera.

Mihawk pisó la callejuela del desvío que llamara la atención del peliverde, conectada a su vez, a un puente arqueado que no era sino uno de los tantos que permitían el acceso a la zona reservada para las casas más renombradas de la ciudad, y aquél lo secundó.

Frente a ellos, lo que antes fuera un jirón de realidad cobró su dimensión real. Elegantes mujeres, ataviadas con sedosos kimonos y elaborados peinados, eran expuestas del otro lado de las varas espaciadas entre sí, permitiendo entrever el decoro sumiso de la espera a ser elegidas. De rodillas, una al lado de la otra, radiantes de belleza y envueltas por un encanto sutil, eran entregadas a la primera mirada de los posibles clientes.

Mihawk encontró el burdel; mientras que el amante encontraba el punto de reunión.

...

Lo vio y su nervio removió inquieto la ansiedad en su fuero interno.

Los asuntos no marchaban mal, pero en esa clase de negocios no podías fiarte de nadie; cada cual codiciaba su parte y un poco más; si no mantenías los ojos alertas, podías morir en el intervalo de un suspiro.

Ese hombre fustigaba su recelo, tenía algo en sus maneras que le desagradaba hasta el punto de helar su vertebra y desear, en silencio, empuñar el filo de su puñal hacia el corazón cuyo latir lo asomaba al borde de la desesperación. Noches enteras se descubrió repasando los detalles de un asesinato furtivo; cacerías imaginarias aplacaban el insomnio y se multiplicaban en cada roce lunar.

Lo deseaba muerto. Pero de nada le serviría a sus intereses matarlo en ese momento. Le gustara o no, lo necesitaba.

Era el bar un local atestado de bebedores empedernidos. Risas bizarras azotaban el desparrame de oraciones sueltas, arrojadas con el alcohólico furor de un ebrio deshilvanando la retorica; para ser un lugar con ese buen talante, el dueño tenía demasiada cara de pocos amigos.

Desentendiéndose de una invitación a beber a la salud de unos desconocidos, a los que seguramente habría de pagarles el trago de aceptar, olvidó la mirada suspicaz en el rellano de la entrada y se encaminó hacia el negocio, entremetido en el hueco de un rincón apartado.

Sobre la mesa, una máscara de Noh; frente a él, un hombre sin rostro.

Tomó asiento, no saludó, a ninguno le importaban las formalidades. Él quería el dinero, el otro también; nada más afín ni contrapuesto. El otro, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies por una túnica azul, dejaba entrever únicamente sus ojos grises a través de la vestimenta. De los pocos encuentros que tuvo con él, siempre guareció en su profundo desprecio esa mirada muda y persistente.

Dos vasos y una botella sucia, de la que no bebió.

-Será esta noche- afirmó convencido. Desvió su atención a los pliegues del pañuelo que cubría el rostro de su víctima y verdugo.

Las cosas no eran fáciles para el contrabando. Era arriesgado, siempre lo era.

El muchacho era inexperto, negligente, un truhán de poca monta. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con imprudentes como ese, rehuirles era imposible. Todos querían un pedazo del pan. Tratando con ellos, él mismo era igual de imprudente. Pero el tráfico pagaba bien, en especial si sabías con quién tratar, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, con los años comenzó a sospechar que ya no lo hacía por el dinero sino por la dificultad; el riesgo, que tanto quería evitar.

No era un muchacho codicioso que probaba qué urdir para salir al trote luego de tantas apuestas, era alguien que no conocía otra vida ni otro placer. Amargo placer.

El muchacho lo encontró casi por accidente y le hizo la propuesta con un jarro de cerveza a medio tomar.

Excitado, los ojos brillantes, le habló de la yuujo, no sin comentar sus dotes con el esmerado detalle de un vividor. No sabía de dónde sacaba ese joven el dinero para pagar por ella en _ese_ burdel, tampoco le interesaba. Se habían llevado las tratativas correspondientes, y la mercancía en cuestión era ganancia factible.

El tráfico era un mecanismo furtivo, más arrojado a la suerte que a la planificación. Él había conseguido sacar la mercancía en contadas ocasiones, pero obtenerla se convirtió en otro problema. Su ocupación era hacer entrar la mercancía para el comercio, y de esa forma encubría el robo; pero la seguridad de la isla continuaba siendo así como imprevisible, impiadosa. En una ocasión las circunstancias lo obligaron a deshacerse de la futura ganancia, eso, o él y los que trabajaban a su lado hubieran sido ejecutados.

Los eventuales proveedores de mercancía, como ese muchacho, incrementaban el riesgo de ser delatados o sorprendidos en la faena a razón de un imprevisto. Pero la ganancia, era buena. El muchacho parecía tener muchas deudas de las cuales huir, por eso la ansiedad.

-Estaremos preparados-. La voz monocorde asaltó los nervios del joven, quien intentaba mantenerse imperturbable. Pero sus ojos inquietos lo traicionaban. No confiaba en el hombre tras el anonimato, y el otro lo sabía-. No es de mi incumbencia cómo consigas llegar hasta el punto de encuentro- una portezuela que conducía a una sala subterránea, muy alejada de las murallas, entremetida en el follaje del terreno empinado. Fue construida para esas circunstancias, pero la sala del subsuelo, cercana a la superficie, era uno de los tantos pasajes olvidados a los que se accedía a través de kilómetros de peldaños. Por supuesto que se valdrían también de las capsulas para llevar a cabo el traslado-, pero sellaremos la trampilla a la menor señal de alarma.

El sitio lo sofocaba.

Sentía cómo las pulsaciones tensaban la temperatura de su cuerpo, y cómo esta subía hasta la garganta, como si quisiera escupirle brasas a su interlocutor.

Su plan estaba trazado, era todo o nada. Llegaría. Estaba seguro. El que fuera amante y a la vez traidor, sirvió de aguardiente su vaso.

-Será esta noche-repitió.


	3. Capítulo 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Arrimado a la mesa, piernas cruzadas, Zoro aguardaba junto a su maestro. No llevaba el rostro cubierto por las sombras, le habían despojado de la capa para su comodidad. La mujer que los atendiera, madura y vetusta, lo recibió, no con terror, sino casi contenta. A pesar de las palabras del moreno, no se esperó tal recibimiento. Vino y Sake, y algún que otro aperitivo, sólo para quitarse el sabor del viaje. Mihawk rechazó la compañía. Al rato, presta a brindarles la debida atención, la anfitriona regresó seguida de una hilera de cinco mujeres, todas bellas, indistinguibles una de otra.<p>

-He elegido a las muchachas más bonitas- empezó a decir en un tono agudo que buscaba ser agradable-. Sin embargo, siempre hay algo mejor; no dude en hacerme saber sus deseos; porque estoy segura de que sabré encontrar a la más adecuada para usted.

Zoro amagó a enarcar una ceja. ¿Por qué se dirigía exclusivamente a él? El brillo cómplice y la sonrisa obsequiosa lo confundían. Sin proponérselo, sus ojos acabaron en las cuencas ambarinas de su acompañante, interrogador. Taka No Me capturó esa mirada.

-Yo ya he acordado con quién la última vez que estuve aquí- dijo a manera de respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

Ah, verdad. Debía de ser asiduo del lugar, un cliente regular. Por eso la mujer no se sorprendió al recibir al Shichibukai.

-¿Ve algo que sea de su gusto?-insistió la anfitriona.

Cabellos sedosos, piel de porcelana, kimonos elegantes… No veía nada que fuera de su disgusto, tan sólo no entendía qué debía elegir cuando una de esas muchachas era todas esas a la vez. Pero una tenía que ser.

-La del medio-indicó, indiferente.

-Ha hecho usted una buena elección, no hay duda de que tiene usted buen ojo, señor-celebró la mujer-; retírense- ordenó a las demás para luego volver a dirigirse al cliente en su tono condescendiente -. La muchacha lo acompañará a su habitación, si fuera usted tan amable…

Zoro se puso de pie. El moreno lo secundó.

-Señor Shichibukai, usted acompáñeme por aquí, por favor… Estoy segura de que será usted muy bien complacido, señor- dijo por último al peliverde.

Sutil, la penumbra, pensaba las luces cual ligera ensoñación.

La espalda que lo guiara por los pasillos de madera, desnuda ante él, ofrecía la vívida imagen de un sueño cuando su nitidez se confunde con la realidad.

Una acuarela de sentidos barnizaba la sensualidad de una piel tersa, recorrida por las fauces ardientes de un dragón, que en su majestuosa dimensión corrompía el silencio llano de un cuerpo sujeto a la belleza de su sexo. La voluptuosidad de la carne, ceñida al trazo de una fantasía, expelía suavidad y fragancia.

Desde la naciente de los hombros, y cubriendo las nalgas, Zoro bebió tintura fresca y femenina.

Era participe de un ritual, entre la yuujo y su cliente.

Sus espadas ya no estaban consigo.

Erguida a un lado del lecho; confidente y delator a la vez; desviada la cascada de sus negros cabellos, _ella, _y ninguna, exponía su sexo a la sed que a él comenzaba a sofocarle en la entrepierna. Sedosa caricia, los kimonos en el suelo.

...

-_¿Qué crees que hará ese hombre cuando te saque de este lugar?¡Te venderá a otro burdel! ¿Crees que eres la única a la que han acariciado con palabras bonitas para después olvidarse de sus juramentos de amor al terminar el regateo por tu precio? ¡Ilusa de ti!, ¡y malagradecida! Todo este tiempo has estado guarecida bajo el techo de este burdel, ni siquiera sabes lo frías y crueles que pueden ser las calles de esta ciudad, y piensas en viajar dejando atrás sus murallas al lado de un hombre que cuando se dé cuenta de las arrugas en tu rostro te cambiará por cualquier otra… porque tu belleza es algo fugaz, una mentira que se borrará frente a la verdad del tiempo-. No consiguió evitar el agarre de la matrona, enfurecida por la provocación. La asió del rostro, presionando con violencia-. Una mujer como tú sólo tiene valor en estos lugares mientras dure su belleza, luego, cuando la edad las violenta con su látigo, son arrojadas a la calle o al cementerio … Inútiles, pobres y desgraciadas mujeres. Tú serás una de ellas, te lo aseguro, pero no tienes el derecho de lanzarte por ti misma cuando significas una ganancia para este burdel, ¿¡lo has entendido! _Aferraba el libro con mudo desespero, los ojos bien atentos. Pellona temió… temió por el destino de esos dos enamorados.

...

Era esa misma tarde. Sin embargo, no se hallaba entusiasmada por ello.

Entre los espasmos remanentes de un orgasmo, Midori se preguntaba si acaso fuera mejor no presentarse a la cita. En realidad, no había pensado en acudir. Pero estando tan cerca de la hora estipulada, sus pensamientos se hacían más densos y unilaterales.

Un hombre la amaba, un hombre que podía salir de las murallas de la ciudadela… y que la invitaba a irse con él, a su propio riesgo. No era la primera vez.

Cada tanto recibía promesas de amor de clientes que veían en ello un romanticismo fiero y aventurado, saciaba sus espíritus desanimados, los hinchaba de un engañado placer. Pero ese muchacho era distinto. El ardor en su mirada era sincero… Al menos, eso creía… no lo suficiente para escapar con él.

Porque ni tan cerca de la hora ella creía que pudiera escapar de esas murallas. _La deuda con el destino es algo que no se termina de pagar jamás._Tenía razón.

La cama se hundió a su lado. El cliente había acabado.

Contempló la espalda fornida… Esos músculos me han costado lo suyo, pensó. Había clientes que eran desagradables, asquerosos, violentos… él no lo era. Pero la pulsión sexual de su libido parecía haber estado presa por mucho tiempo; quizá fuera algo natural en él. Estaba exhausta.

-¿Quiere que lo ayude, señor?-inquirió al verlo en la faena de vestirse.

-Puedo vestirme solo.

No se lo reprochó. Sin embargo, instó a sus huesos cansados a levantarse. El roce de la madera era confortable y liso.

-No lo hagas.

Detuvo su andar. A dos pasos, las espadas que llevara el cliente en su cintura, antes de quedar atrapados en el sudor y la piel, se apoyaban contra la pared. Le extrañaba que fueran tres.

-¿Es usted un fuerte espadachín, señor?

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa blanca y afilada.

-Seré el más fuerte- dijo a manera de contestación. Cruzó a paso lento el campo de visión de la mujer dragón, encaminándose hacia sus espadas, y cayendo en la cuenta de que en ese lugar, quizá no se supiera demasiado del mundo exterior.

-¿Es su destino serlo?

El peliverde la observó, serio. No se esperaba la pregunta.

De pronto, vio en ella… a ella misma.

-Quien sabe.- Ante la perplejidad de la muchacha, procedió a ajustar las katanas a su cintura-. Si caigo en una batalla antes de cumplir mi meta, significará que aquél no era mi destino- sus dedos se movían por costumbre, prestos a la tarea -, pero cuando decidí mi meta, acordé conmigo mismo no renunciar a ella. Si he de morir, sea. Moriré con mi sueño a cuestas.

_ ¿No tiene miedo a morir?

Sonó cual quejido. Su voz se tornó en un murmullo débil, de un pavor claramente audible.

_Morir no tiene absolutamente nada de ilógico-contrarrestó al desconcertado temor de su oyente-, lo ilógico sería vivir una vida sin metas.

De pronto, vio en él… a ella misma.

Mihawk salió del burdel preocupado por el avance de la tarde.

Había pedido que le avisaran cuando su aprendiz acabara… Y era temprano, tal como lo previó. Tras él, el susodicho se dejó guiar por los pasos entendidos de su maestro. Cruzaron el puente que coronaba una fosa profunda y seca.

-Todavía tengo algo que hacer aquí-anunció el Shichibukai.

-Bien- consintió-. ¿Adónde vamos?

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Prefirió no indagar en el tema.

...

Apresuró el andar, apremiada por el miedo de ser descubierta, en cuyo caso nadie sospecharía nada. Pero ella iba a escapar, y sentía sus intenciones grabadas en la piel. Sólo tenía que mezclarse con la gente atareada, arrojarse a la calle, como otras veces. Esta vez se hallaba en horas de trabajo y no volvería. Lamentaba no poder despedirse. Paralizó su marcha en la esquina del pasillo, cortado por otro pasillo algo más ancho; era la voz de la matrona; asomó su mirada con sigilo. Iba acompañada por la niña nueva, y sostenía un cuenco de madera con un huevo dentro en una mano.

-No pongas esa cara cuando vaya a presentarte-exigió Yarite-baba-. Sé educada.

Pero no consiguió demoler la inquietud de esos ojos tiernos.

Se detuvieron ante un shoji cerrado, en medio del pasillo que Midori ansiaba atravesar sin ser vista. La matrona se arrodillo en el suelo para abrir la puerta corrediza según las formalidades.

Era su momento, de espaldas a ella, no se percataría de su silueta intentando alcanzar la boca continua a su camino. Era un tramo corto, sin riesgos… avanzó.

Como si fuera sensible al miedo, la niña giró su cabeza hacia ella. Midori mantuvo el roce ocular; en esos segundos, se abandonó a la contemplación de ella misma. Lo era y no lo era.

Ella había estado allí, en su lugar. Empatía.

-He traído a la niña, la dejo a su cuidado… Vamos, siéntate-incitó contrariada.

Acató lo que le ordenaban. Un hombre arrugado por los años, áspero a la vista, posó su atención en ella. Llevaba gafas que empequeñecían sus ojos, de un destello oscuro, y en apariencia, inofensivos. Demasiado atentos.

-¿Cómo se dice?

-Por favor, cuide bien de mí.- Reaccionó de forma tardía, provocando un reproche gestual en la matrona, e inclinó su cabeza, sumisa.

-Bien, los dejo solos- anunció, colocando el cuenco en el suelo-. Asegúrate de comportarte- dijo antes de desaparecer tras el shoji.

El hombre le sonrió. Estaba aterrada.

...

No pensó que su pecho saltaría desbocado al verlo. En esos instantes, en los que su libertad era foco proyectual de una ardiente esperanza, lo amó. Estrechada con firmeza al pecho de su amante, comprendió que el riesgo hacía de su existencia, trascendencia. Recorrería una vida nueva, y asentaría sus raíces en el libre albedrío, de ella serían las elecciones. Y empezó por elegirlo a él, estaba feliz por ello. Una lágrima solitaria, húmeda de regocijo, se deslizó por su mejilla.

Hundidos en la discreción de la esquina de un callejón, resguardados de miradas impertinentes y amparados en el ajetreo cotidiano; Midori fue envuelta en una alargada capa y su rostro cubierto por la máscara de un regordete contento. Su amante, efusivo en su calor, besó sus labios antes de sellar su belleza. Al lado de un demonio, la yuujo que ansiaba la libertad, comenzó a caminar.

La ciudadela era, desde el mismo centro de sus entrañas, una oda al movimiento; comerciantes y personajes del divertimento se aglomeraban allí, donde los forasteros circulaban en rededor de los burdeles más prestigiosos y caros del lugar. Sin embargo, a medida que se acortaba el camino hacia las murallas, se distinguían sectores. El bullicio se reservaba y se hacían frecuentes las casas, añejas, agrias, en su mayoría pagadas por las yuujo que se disimulaban en las esquinas; los locales de los prestamistas; lóbregos bares. Otras casas eran de índole muy poco clara.

Bajo la máscara, Midori tembló débilmente. En una callejuela aprisionada entre una serie de viviendas enmohecidas, la vestimenta de un guardia. El hombre, sumido en el lento y entrecortado movimiento que no conseguía pestañeo alguno de la yuujo oprimida contra la pared, no les prestó atención. La mujer llevaba la cara pintada y cubierta de polvos, pero bajo sus ojos se veían dos grandes manchas negras y sangraba desde la comisura del labio. Su amante instó a que apurara la marcha, y Midori lo siguió.

Al pie de las murallas, un sentimiento sobrecogedor la invadía. El amante abrió la puerta de hierro, encajada a la roca maciza. Apenas se introdujeron a la miserable penumbra del otro lado, la máscara de demonio expiró.

-Puedes quitártela tú también.

No había nadie. Era la primera vez que le disgustaba tanto el silencio.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó en un susurro siguiendo sus pasos.

-Quédate con la capa.

-¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?

Los muros encerraban sendas angostas que morían en la oscuridad, violentada por la lumbre. En los márgenes sombríos se adivinaba el serpentear de una escalera, teas sin encender en las paredes. Una rata se escurrió vertiginosa pasando frente a ellos.

-He pagado a los guardias, por eso la puerta estaba abierta-contestó, antorcha en mano-. En las murallas no hay tanta protección como en la zona del subterráneo, después de todo, confían demasiado en el terror de los acantilados.

Caminaron largo rato. Midori se aferró al brazo de su guía y esperanza. Las paredes llameaban una soledad espantosa, pero su respiración hallaba eco en el latir de su compañía.

Si tenía éxito, ella recompensaría sus pérdidas y más todavía. Es por eso que no le preocupaba el dinero. En el fondo estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría. Así era también en las apuestas, cuando se arriesgaba, era a todo o nada. El batir grotesco de la resonancia le dio a entender que estaban llegando a la salida. Risas y orín. La pestilencia inducía al vomito. Llevaba el monto prometido en monedas bajo las ropas, tal como habían acordado. Una primera parte antes, y una segunda después.

Ya no había necesidad de antorcha. Una estrecha hendidura en la pared, de cara al exterior, intentaba simular un tragaluz. Era sólo un agujero por el que se colaban los rayos de la tarde, todavía radiante, pero que no era suficiente para hacer respirable el ambiente. Notó cómo su brazo era tironeado por un escalofrío. Tenían la puerta delante de ellos, pero, entremetidas en el costado izquierdo del pasillo, las voces de los guardias hacían mella en el suspenso de la situación.

-No te preocupes-calmó en voz baja.

Y avanzó. Resultaba irónico que el sitio más putrefacto del lugar fuera el único iluminado. Se trataba de un espacio reducido, accidental. Una mesa y tres hombres desgarbados sentados alrededor, ubicados contra la pared inmediata al pasillo del que él acababa de aparecer. Un cuarto, parado en el vértice opuesto, meaba a la pared. El líquido dibujaba en la roca sombras que discurrían con abundante gloria hasta el suelo. Las botellas desparramadas por doquier eran testigo del derrame de su contenido. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron en la baraja de Hanafuda que asistía el juego de los guardias. Un brillo intenso se apoderó de él. Koi Koi, el juego de las apuestas.

El ambiente no se tensó por la llegada de los dos intrusos; miradas curiosas, adornadas de lascivia, los contemplaron sin interrumpir su hacer, sin un ápice de inquietud. El destello de una sonrisa sarcástica titiló imperceptiblemente.

-¡Eres tú muchacho!-exclamó con bebida jocosidad el guardia de la vejiga vacía-. ¡Ya pensábamos que no vendrías! ¿No, muchachos?- Los aludidos emitieron un murmullo de carcajada. -¡Y qué preciosidad has traído contigo!-decía a la vez que enfilaba sus pasos hacia ellos, dientes por medio.

-¿Dónde está el Manco?-inquirió, firme.

Mote que hacía honor a la falta de la mano derecha.

-Ha ido arriba-respondió el otro, señalando el marco de la pared que le seguía verticalmente a la mesa, y donde nacía una escalera-. Puedes darme el dinero a mí ¿sabes?

-He arreglado con él, a él se lo daré.

-Como quieras, mientras, ¿por qué no nos presentas?

-¿Quieres sentarte aquí, dulzura?- invitó uno de los jugadores, palmeando sus piernas abiertas.

Risas. La yuujo ladeó el rostro, ofendida. Y asustada. El muchacho tomó una decisión. Sujetó a su mercancía del brazo y la llevó hasta la puerta.

-¿Y tú?

Alarmada, cayó en la cuenta de que su amante no amagaba a salir con ella al exterior. La luz le daba en la cara y renovaba sus pulmones. El aire sabía a libertad.

-Estaré contigo enseguida, te lo prometo-aseguró-. Debo dinero a estos hombres, pagaré e iré por ti. ¿Ves?- señaló el terreno verde y empinado. Muy al fondo de la depresión abrupta y boscosa, un circulo de arboles, inclinados por las tormentas, hacían de las sombras agrestes un hoyo-, corre hasta esa zona y no pares, no pares-susurraba en su oído-. Verás un manzano. No te acerques a él y ocúltate hasta que yo aparezca.

Ella lo miró, preocupada. El muchacho besó sus labios con suavidad, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ella quedó enredada a esa calidez. Comentarios obscenos atiborraron el recinto, pero ella no les hizo caso. Una última mirada y se deslizó a través de la salida.

El silencio subsiguiente fue penetrado por el sarcasmo insistente de las sonrisas, ya no disimuladas. Uno de los jugadores ahogaba la risa como si se tratara de una enfermedad crónica. La tranquilidad de los guardias abofeteaba el ánimo impaciente del muchacho. Pero esperó. Al final, llegó, el ruido de las escaleras denotó su pronta presencia. Alto, sucio, y con muñón en vez de mano.

-¡Ey, Manco! Aquí está. Dice que no nos dará la plata a no ser que te la entregue en mano…la que no tienes.

El aludido esgrimió un golpe a la nuca del hablante con el miembro ileso.

-Todavía me queda esta, imbécil.

Risas. El muchacho le tendió una bolsa pequeña de cuero, que sin comentario intermedio, el Manco volcó sobre la mesa, donde los jugadores hacían sus apuestas. Carcajeó, cual mofa.

-Es todo, ahí lo tienes. Me voy.

Pero el imbécil le bloqueaba la puerta. Sintió pánico. Una rabia indómita se daba contra los nervios de su cuerpo.

-Apártate-dijo, con acento en la advertencia. Su mano, rauda, palpó el mango del puñal.

-Verás, chico-habló el Manco. El nombrado se volteó hacia él, apoyado al borde de la mesa-. La paga no es suficiente.

-Si quieres más, iré a por él.- Rojo de cólera, el sudor le brillaba en las sienes.

-No, no lo entiendes. Tú dinero lo aprovecharemos bien, lo que no es suficiente es la paga de un guardia. Pero si les entregamos a un traficante… sería distinto. ¿Dónde está esa yuujo que decías de traer contigo, eh?

-¡Maldito…- Elevó el puñal en el aire, pero este cayó.

Bullía en él una rabia desaforada, bullía en la sangre que manaba de los bordes del filo clavado en su costado. Observó con pavor la mueca de su atacante, hasta que éste se echó hacia atrás.

La herida escupió sangre, como si la muerte intentara succionarlo, esa que siempre rondaba cerca.

Por unos segundos, permaneció aturdido.

Contempló sus manos, inútiles en el esfuerzo de retener la hemorragia. Jamás sintió tanto miedo en su vida. Un latigazo, cual gélido resplandor, atenazó sus fibras desde los dedos de los pies hasta las raíces de los cabellos. Pero sentía algo más: rabia.

Desprevenido, el Manco fue tomado del cuello y derribado al suelo. Lo asfixiaba. El gesto patético y descompuesto de su víctima no pudo ser llevado al final. Un golpe seco en la cabeza.

Muchas manos, puños. Fue dado vuelta, y el imbécil con la vejiga vacía le infringió un tajo en la garganta.

-¡Maldición! ¿A quién querías ahorcar, eh?-decía el agredido mientras cacheteaba el cadáver insistentemente, repetidamente, en un arranque de ira. Los ojos vidriosos oscilaban sin ver.

El ambiente, en cambio, no parecía afectado. Entre risas socarronas, los guardias retomaron sus lugares.

-¿Dónde está la yuujo, bastardos?- Estaba fuera de sí.

-El muchacho quiso que se fuera primero-comentó el guardia, limpiando su puñal.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!¿¡La han dejado salir de la muralla!¡Imbéciles!- pero el insulto no detuvo las risas. En su bronca, avanzó hasta el único en pie y descargó una piña en su rostro feliz.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Los de arriba se harán cargo.- Escupió sangre, sin olvidar la sonrisa.

-¿¡Cuál es el problema, dices! ¿¡Qué tienes tú en los pantalones! ¿¡Sabes siquiera para qué sirve!

-Vamos, Manco, no te sulfures- intervino uno de los jugadores, atento a sus cartas -. Como esas hay por todos lados.

-¿¡Y a quién crees que culparan cuando vean al intruso!

-Sólo tenemos que decir que se nos escapó, los de arriba se encargarán. Sabes que cuando se escapan, nadie las quiere de vuelta. Ya ves, preferimos delegar el trabajo en otros.

El Manco resopló enfadado y pateó el cuerpo inerte para canalizar su exasperación.

...

Zoro no hizo preguntas. Y el dependiente tampoco parecía atreverse a hacerlas.

Todo allí le resultaba familiar. Desde la lana que recubría las paredes, pasando por todo tipo de materiales de costura, hasta el osito que saliera de la caja y que lo mirara con aire bobalicón. La caja estaba llena de _eso._

Tomó nota mental de los sucesos.

El Shichibukai, sin emitir palabra, lo llevó a recorrer de cabo a rabo la ciudadela hasta el punto que le dio pie para mofarse de él por haberse perdido. Le sentó bien poder desquitarse con su falta de orientación, cosa que al otro lo ponía de mal humor y a él le inflamaba el pecho. Pero su deleite duró poco, porque encontraron el dichoso lugar… Ni bien entrar, se dio cuenta de que no era el único perplejo. El dependiente no se había animado a abordar al Shichibukai sin un titubeo impregnado de suspenso y debida cautela. Sin embargo, a medida que los paquetes iban cobrando tamaño, fue recuperando el color, al tiempo que Zoro lo iba perdiendo. Pero eso era el colmo. Carraspeó.

-¿Sucede algo?-Mihawk concentró sus pupilas en él.

-No llevaremos eso.

El dependiente se mostró confundido.

-¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuándo tú decides eso?-indagó el mayor con evidente dureza.

-Desde que a Pellona se le ha ocurrido hacer de costurera con mi ropa con las cosas que _tú-_remarcó, fuego en la mirada- le compras.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-inquirió de forma desinteresada-. Es ella la que cose tu ropa andrajosa con las cosas que _yo-_remarcó con suavidad - le compro.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

-¡El oso!

-Tenemos también otros modelos…

-¡No queremos ninguno!

El problema tembló en las manos del dependiente.

...

Sus hombres tenían la orden de aguardar por el muchacho en la sala subterránea, que a esas alturas, se hallaba muy por encima de él. Sin embargo, los esperaba con dos capsulas dispuestas.

No había seguridad en que el muchacho lo consiguiera, pero descartar una posibilidad no era su costumbre. Oportunidades, todo se trataba de eso. Oportunidad y riesgo.

Sintió un estremecimiento, y volteó a ver. El cuidador, pipa en mano, se acercaba a él con una sonrisa, casi agresiva.

-Que desconfiado es usted-dijo a modo de broma-, nunca, en todos estos años, me ha dejado acercarme a usted por la espalda.

Su voz era afilada y lacerante al tímpano. Como placas de metal que se raspan entre sí.

-Los amigos no se acercan por la espalda-contrapuso.

-Usted no debe de tener muchos amigos-comentó, apoyándose contra el muro, de cara a su interlocutor.

Se hallaban en la boca de un pasillo cavernoso. Las antorchas flameaban cual agitada estampida. Una brisa helada se colaba por algún lugar, susurrando notas gélidas en la piel. Los ojos grises no perdieron cuidado en atender los movimientos del otro, de reojo, los brazos cruzados. No contestó.

-Cierto es-empezó a decir, con ánimo de seguir la conversación-, que la línea entre amigos y enemigos se hace muy difusa. Hace usted bien en ser como es, es evidente que la vida le ha enseñado mucho… como a mí. ¿Sabe? Somos muy parecidos, aunque usted me caiga mal, y yo le caiga mal a usted. Somos ratas de alcantarilla, ¿no le parece? No importa lo sucios que seamos, nos adaptaremos, de una u otra manera, a ese feo lugar que es la alcantarilla. La meta es vivir.

El fuego pareció temblar al estallido. Espantoso fue el eco. Abiertos de par en par, los ojos grises delataban una muda sorpresa. El tiro fue certero, el cuerpo yacía inerte. El asesino caló de su pipa, revolver en mano, sonrisa en los labios. Arriba, los guardias ya habrían acabado.

...

_Corrió cual gacela llevada por la vertiente de su más crudo recelo. Los pies descalzos. El mundo prisionero en el hueco de una esperanza. Los latidos golpeaban con violencia su respiración, y él… él la estaría esperando._ Se detuvo dos veces para recobrar el aliento, pero el cansancio se hacía más agudo e irrespirable. Había escrutado el camino a sus espaldas, anhelante, intentando discernir la silueta del único hombre al que había llegado a amar, pero su corazón le devolvió latidos hirientes.

Sin embargo, él lo prometió… y ella confiaría en esa promesa. _Si no te hubiera conocido… Encerrada en el sino de mi sexo, tras las rejas del burdel, no comprendí que por encima de eso, puedo darlo todo por un motivo. Y que la mujer, la yuujo, la amante, tu amante, quien corre ahora con el desespero por corazón… constituyen un motivo, uno por el que quiero luchar…_De no haber oído sus palabras, no hubiera caído en la cuenta de que escuchar a su libertad era razón suficiente para estar vivo. Que la opresión, era el mal absoluto. No importaba lo fatigoso que fuera el camino, mientras fuera ella quien lo eligiera. ¡Ella tenía una meta! ¡Ser libre!

Las ramas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo. Quebraron. Midori parpadeó confundida, el dolor escocía sus sentidos. Un disparo. Había sido un disparo. Haciendo acopio de fuerza y de valor, consiguió voltear su cuerpo, de cara al cielo. Las murallas atentaban la inmensidad.

Contrariamente a lo que su espíritu entusiasta creyó, la distancia entre ella y la gran muralla no era demasiada. Sí perfecta para un tiro al blanco.

Sus ojos lloraron sin que ella sintiera tristeza. _Divisó en la espesura el carmesí de sus plantas desnudas. Su amante. Los brazos del guerrero la estrecharon con fuerza; hacía daño, la hacía feliz. Soy una mujer libre, pensó._ Un hombre la había amado con toda la sinceridad de sus sentimientos, ella misma lo amó. Tuvo la elección, la tomó. Su vida como yuujo fue igual a una moneda de una sola cara, pero en esa tarde brillante se había entregado a la libertad, a la vida como tal fuera del estanque. Había valido la pena sentirse ella misma contra la marea. _En una casita, modesta pero feliz, dieron luz a una familia. En esa casita puede hallarse una mujer que obtuvo su libertad. _Pellona cerró el libro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

...

Las entrañas vacías le pasaban factura. Zoro tenía hambre. Mucha.

Ya en el castillo, los dos espadachines se dirigían directo a la cocina. Esperaba encontrar algo preparado, cualquier cosa, o comería lo que fuera, le daba igual.

Mihawk abrió las puertas.

Se trataba de una cocina comedor, de unas dimensiones tan cómodas y justas, en su proporción y utilidad, que seguramente al baboso del cocinero le hubiera gustado.

Su paladar se regodeó de contento, aunque no lo exteriorizó. Delante de ellos, la única mesa se hallaba servida. Dos platos enfrentados, ambos cubiertos para mantener el calor; vino y sake, y un zumo de naranja. La pelirrosa cabeceaba en sueños, abrazada a Kumashi, y sentada a la mesa, en lo que parecía ser una larga espera.

Zoro tomó asiento, sin más, acuciado por una necesidad fisiológica primordial, mientras que su maestro bordeaba la mesa. Uno de pie, otro reposados los cuartos traseros; como en un acuerdo tácito, descubrieron la comida al mismo tiempo, y al mismo tiempo arquearon una ceja inquisitiva.

La expresión que los miraba desde el plato era claramente de reproche. Zoro esgrimió una sonrisa y atacó su plato.

* * *

><p><em>"Una vela no pierde su luz por compartirla con otra." <em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Asai Ryoi, "Cuentos del mundo flotante". _(Cita del primer capítulo)

Al respecto de la última cita, no me queda muy claro de dónde o a quién pertenece.

Y sobre las palabras de Zoro:

_"Morir no tiene nada de ilógico, lo ilógico sería vivir una vida sin metas."- Kiba, Wolf Rain._

_Opiniones, impresiones, correcciones, estoy abierta a todo ello. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura!^^_

_**Nota cortita: **__Hay un extra y su advertencia es lemon._

* * *

><p>Bueno, he de dar a conocer ciertas acotaciones que considero de importancia (lamento la lata). Primero que nada, el fanfic, se basa en la sociedad de Japón, allá por el Período Edo, en donde los llamados "barrios del placer" (tomemos, como ejemplo, a Yoshiwara) eran moral y legalmente aceptados (lo cierto es que en Japón, la prostitución y la legalidad, creo yo, constituyen una ambigüedad) Me impresionó la noción de objeto y mercancía que se tenía de la mujer, no sé por qué, la verdad (tampoco hay que trasladarse al oriente, ni siquiera siglos atrás, para ver eso), y quedé cautivada con esas mujeres míticas de las que tanto se habla pero que poco y nada hay para decir en tanto que personas.<p>

**Acotaciones****:**

*Cuando el amante traidor dice: "Será esta noche", quiere decir, en efecto, que la huida de la isla sería esa noche. Midori muere en una tarde radiante y hermosa. Pero piensen que, luego de descender el entramado subterráneo, el plan consistía en escapar en un barco que comerciaba para con la ciudadela y que debía de cumplir ciertos requisitos de inspección y demás. En fin, la noche los sorprendería cual muerte prematura.

*¿Qué carajo es eso del cuenco con el huevo adentro? Pues, lubricante (?) El huevo-crudo-, hace de lubricante. He de decir en este punto, que saqué el dato de un libro: "Japón: el país de la espada y la flor" (online). Y, admito que, lo que leí no me gustó nada. En primera instancia, las niñas primerizas (vendidas por sus familias) eran iniciadas en el arte del sexo. Según mi informante (XD), la iniciación era de siete días, en los cuales la cándida niña era manoseada y obligada a adoptar ciertas posturas como si estuviera en el mundo del caramelo. Las pelotas, la mina tenía que estar cagada. ¿Un viejo/hombre mayor, un desconocido, toca tus partes más íntimas y vos no te sentís siquiera un poco humillada? Quizá se sintiera muy rico… pero quizá eso lo hacía todavía más terrible.

*Sobre el término "Yuujo", con él, me refiero a "prostituta profesional" y abarco con el término a todas las que ejercen la profesión. Confieso que he pecado: no sigo al pie de la letra lo que dice la wiki. Por ahí dicen que Oiran hace referencia a las prostitutas de mayor calidad (albergadas en los burdeles), y estas, se dividen en rangos, siendo la Tayuu la de mayor escalafón. La wiki especifica que las Yuujo son las del penúltimo escalafón, y yo, sin embargo, por una cosa y la otra, y porque hay más contradicción de la que pueden llegar a imaginar sobre distintos temas, utilizo "Yuujo" en un sentido amplio y general. Si alguien con plena sabiduría sobre la cuestión se atiene a iluminarme, bienvenido sea.

*¿Cómo encajar la vela con los sucesos? En algún lugar leí que durante el coito, entre yuujo y cliente, se encendía una vela; para cuando acababa, el servicio llegaba a su fin. Este dato fue el origen de toda la historia. Por eso, me encapriché con el título. También podría relacionarse la vela con una vida que se extingue, el ardor de un sueño, ser descartable, lo fugaz, etc.

* La recreación de las formalidades dentro del burdel no son un retrato fiel. ¡Vamos, que es ficción! (¬¬^^') Más que nada, utilicé las escenas a mi antojo.

*La Yarite-baba (o matrona) era una vieja (XD) que estaba a cargo de las yuujo y de su dirección, se encargaba de que las cosas marcharan satisfactoriamente para el burdel, es decir, a través de amenazas y engaños se ocupaba de que las yuujo se quedaran en su sitio e hicieran su trabajo, y cosas de ese estilo.

_Puede que me olvide de decir algo más, en cuyo caso, lo completaré luegoXD_


	4. Extra

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>El calor del agua hacía de él una burbuja, húmeda y solitaria burbuja que retozaba en una corriente de sensaciones. La turgencia llevó a la urgencia. Zoro acopló al meneo de su mano suspiros graves y confesos. Sus piernas, abiertas, una a cada lado, reposaban a los bordes de la bañera. Ahogado, el placer rozaba las fibras de ese cuerpo, engañado por la presión, la sustancia, el calor. Sumergido en esa ola fantasiosa, pertinente a los sentidos, el peliverde reconocía a su alrededor a Lo Otro, lo otro que le daba la certeza de ser invadido al tiempo que él desbordaba la instancia de la satisfacción. Lo Otro era calor, sustancia, presión. Aceleró la masturbación.<p>

La bañera era de cuatro patas, fabricada en cobre. Moderado, el cuarto de baño ofrecía unas dimensiones rectas y precisas. La puerta, cerrada y silenciosa, era testigo presencial del caldeado remojón que salpicaba exhalaciones a tan sólo pocos pasos al fondo a su derecha, al fondo del placer. El ex-cazador de piratas, sumido en la oscuridad de sus párpados, era únicamente consciente del vaivén obstinado y libidinoso de la caricia envolvente que ascendía de la base, oprimiendo con resuelto goce el tronco del pene, hasta la cabeza. La piel se contraía, dócil, flácida, mientras que la erección, orgullosa, se erguía tiesa e insatisfecha en las profundidades de una transparencia sensual, consistente, húmeda. Zoro cayó.

En el desespero por aferrarse a algo, se incorporó sorprendido, asiendo con vehemente alarma los bordes de la bañera, el corazón le latía desaforado. Su estómago se contrajo cual musculo entumecido por frías brasas. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en su vida. Sus ojos, que fueran antes vedados por la fruición, captaron la mirada pasmada de asombro que nunca, como rival o aprendiz, había conseguido sonsacarle al muy inoportuno de su maestro (y que hubiera deseado provocar en circunstancias menos comprometedoras). Fuera de sí, se irguió de la tina chorreando agua y vergüenza, en un rapto exagerado e inútil. El pene, firme, estoico, apuntaba a su enemigo, a medio camino entre el cielo y la tierra.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?¡SAL!- De pronto, se introdujo de nuevo en el agua, abochornado-. ¡SAL, TE DIGO!

Mihawk, con una mano en la manija de la puerta abierta, pasada la perplejidad, recuperó la severidad de su calma; lentamente, paulatinamente.

-Eres tú el que tiene que salir, Roronoa.- El moreno sostuvo una mirada asesina, cargada de un abominable acento de fatalidad. Zoro, apretada la mandíbula, tensados todos los músculos de su cuerpo, intentó mantener la compostura, instigado por la severidad de su maestro-. Este es el baño de mi habitación.

Fue demasiado. ¿Le estaba insinuando… que se había perdido?

-¡SAL, MALDITA SEA!

El Shichibukai cerró la puerta tras de sí. Y se quedó quieto, en el lugar, pensando. La premura que se hacinaba en el bulto de sus pantalones le hacía suponer que esa noche su aprendiz no sería el único en darse una gozosa y solitaria satisfacción.


End file.
